


a place on earth with you

by Marenke



Series: 21 days of Dreamcatcher [9]
Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2020, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22642369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marenke/pseuds/Marenke
Summary: Gahyeon finished the flower crown and put it on Bora’s head.
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Gahyeon
Series: 21 days of Dreamcatcher [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641007
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	a place on earth with you

Gahyeon finished the flower crown and put it on Bora’s head. The purple, yellow and blue flowers took a smile out of her, and Gahyeon giggled, throwing herself on the ground. 

It’s a picnic, plain and simple, underneath what looks like the only tree in miles, but on the grassy hill Gahyeon brought them to, it makes her feel like they’re the only two people alive. The wind blew on Gahyeon’s face, threading her hair like fingers, and it felt nice. No sound surrounded them but the wind and the soft, low noise of the radio Bora had brought, and it was all that mattered.

Bora laid down by her side, nesting herself against Gahyeon’s body, and her arm circles the other girl with automatic ease; Bora all but purrs at the touch, nuzzling herself further.

“Are you happy?” Gahyeon asked, staring at the sky, the clouds lazily passing by them. The sun shone through the green leaves above her head, and warmed her up from inside in. 

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Bora replied, and Gahyeon looked at her to see the girl with her eyes closed, looking sleepy and comfortable. “I’m here with you. Isn’t that all that matters?”

Gahyeon turned to Bora, nestling her against her further, the flower crown crumpling between them. 

“Yeah. Yeah, it is.” Gahyeon murmured against Bora’s hair, and the two don’t even notice when they fall asleep together.


End file.
